victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Robbie Shapiro
Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett) is the tritagonist in the show Victorious. He's a shy, awkward student on the outside, but a good friend and acts loyal and honest on the inside. He is also smart. He is a student at Hollywood Arts High School who almost always carries Rex, a ventriloquist puppet around with him. During the show he always gets into minor troubles and has a few subplots. Appearance *'Eye Colour': Brown *'Hair Colour': Dark Brown/Black *'Skin Colour': Very Pale *'Trademark': Glasses, puppet, and a curly Afro Robbie is very tall and skinny. He is mostly known for his curly hair. Many people (inside and outside of Victorious) think that he looks like Andy Samberg (and sometimes even mistake him for Andy), but Robbie disapproves of this. Personality Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex is his alter-ego, a very hip companion who likes to hit on girls, essentially being what Robbie isn't. Robbie cares deeply for Rex and believes that he is a separate person, his best friend. When Rex was hurt in Rex Dies, it was revealed how much he means to Robbie. However, they frequently argue, because Rex often insults Robbie's friends or does things that get Robbie into trouble. Robbie is very shy and becomes uncomfortable around pretty girls. When a girl shows even little or fake (example: stage kissing) signs of affection, he gets nervous and tends to overreact, as seen in The Bird Scene, Stage Fighting and A Film by Dale Squires. He also is willing to go to great lengths to impress girls, such as when he tried to imitate Ryder in Beggin on Your Knees. He can be bit selfish at times, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when those who are trapped in the car are sharing the water. Though everyone else is taking their fair share, Robbie gulps the whole drink, angering the others and making him feel terrible. He also showed some bad judgement in Robarazzi, when he chose to embarrass his friends in order to gain popularity. However, Robbie is a very good friend and is often willing to help out, such as when he took a beating from Trina in order to get her a spot back at school in Helen Back Again and when he trained Tori for her Tech Exam in Jade Gets Crushed. Robbie also displays a lack of self-confidence. In the episode Tori the Zombie, he keeps asking others about his performance. This also shows that Robbie can be jealous because every time he asks, someone else had been complimented. Robbie is also very socially awkward and is not seen as "cool", like his friend Beck. He is lactose intolerant (which he may ahve gotten over) and can play the harmonica (The Diddly-Bops) and the guitar (at the same time). (According to link). He customized his locker with a mosaic made from his old baby bottle nipples, since it reminds him of "happier times". He may have an identity crisis, for example in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where he created a fake account "LilStephenie21", and when asked why that name he says "LilStephenie 1-20 was aleady taken". Rex then said "says alot, doesn't it."(That however may be just a joke). In one episode, Robbie is shown to be a computer whiz, helping Mamaw with her new computer. He is also Jewish, as noted multiple times in the series. In Beck Falls for Tori, Rex hints that Robbie cannot ride a bike, even though Robbie has mentioned riding a bike multiple times. We also learnt in André's Horrible Girl that Robbie was searching for Adult Diapers on his Pear Company phone. Robbie can make all kinds of different voices as shown: here and here. Relationship with Other Characters Robbie's friends (with the exception of Cat and Sinjin) seem to poke fun at Robbie and they get really annoyed for sometimes he show them his giant pear pad. It's shown in Beggin' on Your Knees when Beck, Andre, and Jade give Robbie a list of his flaws when Robbie asked them what's wrong with him. Also in The Wood, Tori and Trina make fun of Robbie's toy. In the same episode Robbie's toy collides into Robbie's face and makes him fall down writhing in pain. Rather than help Robbie up and check if he's okay, Tori and Beck look at him and Tori says sarcastically "Nerd down!" while Beck chuckles at Tori's joke. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Beck, Andre, and Tori keep trying to kick Robbie out of their web chat. Also, in almost every episode, Rex always make remarks out of Robbie's expense. The group usually gets frustrated with Robbie quite easily, even if he hasn't done anything wrong. Despite that, his friends do seem to care about Robbie. In Rex Dies, Beck, Tori, Cat, and Jade plan to "kill Rex" for Robbie's mental health. In Tori Gets Stuck, Lane worriedly tells everyone Robbie's in the hospital and Sikowitz stops play rehearsal so Andre, Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina can go to the hospital to make sure that Robbie is okay. In the same episode Tori gives a lot of her blood so Robbie can go through with his operation. In Beck's Big Break, Cat shows concern for Robbie's nightmares and talks to Lane about them as well as get Robbie to talk to Lane. And in The Breakfast Bunch, Beck and Andre straighten his hair to impress Cat. When Robbie asks why they're being so nice to him, they simply respond "You're letting us." 'Tori Vega' (2010-present: Good Friend) It is clearly seen that since the Pilot episode, Robbie has had a crush on Tori. However, as the series progresses, it is getting harder and harder to to tell if he still has a crush on her. He asked Tori to keep smoothing his ear when she tried to get information on The Bird Scene. Rex, Robbie's puppet, shares his expressions to Tori. It could be that Robbie is shy but Rex says things out loud to her for him. In Rex Dies, he asks Tori to stay with him in Rex's hospital room for comfort. Tori turns on the heart monitor reviving Rex to make Robbie feel better. It is revealed in the episode Beggin' on Your Knees that Robbie secretly spies on Tori from the bushes behind her house. (See: Rori) 'Trina Vega' (2010-present: Frenemy) In the episode Stage Fighting, Trina has to kiss Robbie while auditioning in a scene for a play. Robbie mistakes this kiss as her having feelings for him. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, Robbie felt pressured by an angry Trina to write a good review of her one-woman show. He called her show a "comedy," which enraged her, but she came to accept the review after getting a standing ovation from her audience later on. Robbie and Trina work the Grub Truck for Festus in The Wood, where Trina upsets Robbie by frying Rex's foot. Later however, they pelt students with food together. In Who Did It to Trina?, Robbie's side of why Cat might be mad at him has to do with Trina flirting with him. It was also shown that it was Robbie (through Rex) who caused the accident that led to Trina being hurt. In A Christmas Tori, he clearly lets Trina use him for help just to have the possible chance to hug her. (See: Tribbie) 'Cat Valentine' (2008-present: Close Friend, Possible Crush) Cat and Robbie are close friends throughout the series. Robbie seems to be more tolerant of Cat's behavior, Cat seems to be the nicest girl to Robbie. Throughout the series, whenever Cat does something random or weird, Robbie usually responds by smiling at her while others would look at her with confusion. In the episode Stage Fighting, the two kiss after Cat tries to convince Robbie that Trina was acting, and the stage kiss didn't mean that she liked him. After the kiss, Robbie suggests for her to meet his parents. They seem to hang out after school sometimes since Robbie took Cat to play "Baby Golf" in The Birthweek Song. In Tori gets stuck Cat seems to be concerned about Robbie and ask if she could go see him in the hospital . Although Robbie's puppet, Rex, has hit on most girls he sees, he has yet to "make a move" on Cat..In Ice Cream for Kesha Cat had a dream with Robbie and she got mad at him for letting little kids eat her(in her dream) Robbie also seemed sad that Cat was mad at him,but Cat forgave him. In Prom Wrecker, he asked Cat to the Prome and was hurt when she sadly says she already had a d ate, as she didn't want to hurt Robbie's feelings. Also, in Who Did It To Trina, Robbie accused Cat of cutting Trina's rope since in his flashback, Cat was "flirting" with Robbie, and Cat got mad at Trina for interrupting and "flirting" with Robbie too. It could be that he made this up, but it is ironic that it was Cat 'who was the one flirting with him. In Jade Gets Crushed, it is revealed that Robbie has life-sized cutouts of Cat. In A Christmas Tori, Robbie gets her a great Secret Santa present (a cotton candy machine) and is pleasantly surprised when she kisses him on the cheek. At the end of The Breakfast Bunch, Robbie and Cat are seen flirting with each other, including Cat ValentineRobbie poking her nose as they crawl across the tables and Cat giving Robbie her gum. Robbie seems to be there for Cat whenever she needs help as shown in André's Horrible Girl when Cat called him to come help her with fixing the house .Also, they seem to both enjoy singing together as shown in Tori and Jade's Playdate; Cat and Robbie sing bad news to people and after singing to Beck, Robbie ask Cat to make out; in response, Cat giggles, pinches his cheeks, and says "Robbie, you're so gross!" in a flunny way, then walks away smiling.(See: 'Cabbie) 'André Harris' (2008-present: Best Friend) In the episode The Bird Scene, André convinces Robbie to join ballet in order to meet girls. His plan goes awry when they realize that the majority of the class is male. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, André gives Robbie advice on how to deal with writing a review for Trina's play without insulting her. It seems that André is Robbie's (human, if one still counts Rex) best friend. (See: Rodré) 'Jade West' (2008-present: Friend) Jade hates that he thinks Rex is not a puppet although he clearly is. In early episodes it seemed like they didn't get along with each other, however lately it's been shown that they are better friends. For example, In Rex Dies she seems to worry about his mental health and actually desires him to be normal, and in The Diddly-Bops she is the only one who likes his song Broken Glass. In Tori Gets Stuck she seems to express the most verbal concern for Robbie, but she risks his life to ensure getting Tori's spot in the play.(See: Rade) 'Beck Oliver' (2008-present: Good Friend) Beck and Robbie seem to get along pretty well and are on good terms as of now. Beck is nice to Robbie (most of the rest are mean to Robbie), and Robbie feels more comfortable around Beck (like he usually wouldn't). They have shown to be good friends on several occasions such as in Wok Star when him and Beck tried to keep Mrs. Lee away from Jade's play so Jade can impress her father. In A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie and Beck work on Robbie's car together. (See: Reck) 'Rex Powers' (199?-present: Best Friend, Alter-ego?) Usually, Robbie and Rex argue a lot and have fights. But other times, they get along. Whenever someone calls Rex a puppet, Robbie defends him ,and says that it is offensive. In Rex Dies, when Rex gets injured by the Turblow Jet, Robbie got upset and even cried, and Rex does not insult Robbie while in the hospital, showing his appreciation for Robbie's concern. On TheSlap.com, Robbie and Rex often comment on each others boards. (See: Rebbie) Songs Solos '''' Unreleased Songs Trivia *Robbie seems to be unable to admit/realize Rex is a puppet for reasons that are yet to be known. *He might like cats because in Jade Dumps Beck when Trina and Robbie are talking by his locker, a photo of a cat can be seen. *Robbie is the only main character who wears glasses all the time. *He is lactose intolerant (which is part of veganism) and can only drink soy milk, although he ate ice cream in Ice Cream for Ke$ha and a taco filled with cheese in The Breakfast Bunch, which both have dairy in it, although he may not be severely sensitive to dairy. He is also allergic to gluten, as seen in Beck's Big Break, where he eats a giant cookie with extra gluten and had a stomachache. *Like most characters, he is scared of Trina as seen in Jade Dumps Beck. *Robbie is of Jewish descent, as revealed from Stage Fighting and Wok Star and because of his last name, however he celebrated Christmas. *Screen name is RockRobster, which could be a reference to the song "Rock Lobster". He also made a fake screen name called LilSTEPHANIE_21. *Robbie is easily affected by Rex, as shown in Beck's Big Break. *At times he can be even more emotional than Cat (Jade Dumps Beck, Survival of the Hottest, Rex Dies, A Film by Dale Squires). *He uses his bar Mitzvah money to buy himself Male Make-up, as shown in the episode Wok Star, and he mentions also buying leather pants. Also, he posted in a blog that he doesn't like it when his skin tone is uneven. He also posted in said blog "A little mascara makes my eyes sparkle." *His hair is not a perm, "This is ALL natural, baby." he said himself in a blog. *He hates it when people call Rex a puppet. *Early scripts for the pilot name him "Lane." Eventually, the school guidance counselor gained the name. *As seen in The Great Ping Pong Scam, Robbie loves caviar and did not know how expensive is was. *On TheSlap.com, he has a segment where he sings different songs he has written. *In A Film by Dale Squires, it can be implied that Robbie is bisexual, because he told Beck that his jeans fit him great. This could just be Robbie's social awkwardness, however. *In Beck Falls for Tori, Rex made it obvious that Robbie can't ride a bike. On TheSlap.com, in a photo in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires", Robbie confirms this. Yet in Ice Cream for Ke$ha he said he got off his bike in the park and in Helen Back Again, buys a bike from Sinjin. Also, he said on TheSlap that someone stole his bike seat. **It's likely he learned how to ride a bike between the events of Beck Falls For Tori and Ice Cream For Ke$ha. *In The Diddly-Bops, it seems that Robbie has a bit of a dark personality due to the song he made up about broken glass. *Throughout season 1, it was seen that Robbie mostly wore Adidas shoes. In the first few episodes of season 2, he now mostly wears Vans shoes. *As said on Theslap.com by Cat Valentine he trims his nose hairs DAILY. *Robbie wears a size 4 in women's skinny jeans (which is roughly a size 27 in men's jeans). He has been reported to wear women's pants three times: once on the Slap in his Broken Glass video, once on a Slap post (because he couldn't figure out the store's tags for men and women's jeans) and again in Beck Falls for Tori. He also possesses women's sunglasses and a woman's hat. *In Tori Gets Stuck, Robbie said that when he was 7, a girl bully once forced Robbie to swallow a toy car, making him have to go to the hospital. Also, Robbie and Rex said that she slapped Robbie with her braids. *Robbie's blood type is O- according to Tori Gets Stuck. *Robbie could be a fan of Spongebob, because in Tori Gets Stuck, he wears Spongebob underwear (Tori mentioned it). *Robbie has been to the hospital twice (Cat's New Boyfriend and Tori Gets Stuck) while the rest of the main characters have only been to the hospital once. *Robbie bears some resemblance to Andy Samberg; he has often claimed that "I'm not Andy Samberg!" *Robbie said on one of his updates that he can bench press a fifth of his body weight (he weighs 140 pounds). So this means he can bench press 28 pounds. *Robbie uploaded the 1st video on TheSlap.com. *Robbie uses many odd phrases, such as "Hot beef!" to show excitement and "Yupperooni!" to say 'yes'. *In iParty with Victorious, even though he himself barely got a chance to rap, it is discovered that, through Rex, he is a very skilled rapper. *He is a fan of retro music, most notably the Spice Girls. *His favourite baby food flavour is creamed peas. *In iParty with Victorious, when Rex is speaking, it is clear to see Robbie's mouth slightly moving. *Robbie can be a little weird towards other people besides his friends like asking Tori's father if he can touch his throbbing nose in the episode Locked Up. *In Rex Dies, Robbie mentioned that after riding a big, scary roller coaster in Mystic Mountain, he loved it, despite peeing himself on the loop-dee-loop. *Robbie seems to be a fan of Star Trek, because in Locked Up he shows the Vulcan sign to the audience. *Robbie admitted in Rex Dies that he has a hard time not crying sometimes. *According to an update on TheSlap, he is afraid to drive on the freeway. *For some reason, he does not appear in the "Who Is It?" gallery on TheSlap.com. *As said on TheSlap.com, in the Locked Up gallery, he is able to fit into a women's prison jumpsuit. *According to TheSlap, he does yoga. *It is said on the show, he can fit into women's jeans. *In Jade Gets Crushed it is revealed that he has life-size cutouts of Cat Valentine. *In seasons 2 and 3, he carries Rex around less often. *Due to Jade getting a slight tan in the beginning of the second season, Robbie is now the palest of all the main characters. *Robbie has 13 followers on Twitter as on the cross-over episode, iParty with Victorious. Rex unfollowed him. *In The Breakfast Bunch it is revealed that Robbie was a vegan. (Until he ate a taco) However, he was eating a sausage in Cat's New Boyfriend. *In The Breakfast Bunch, it's said that Robbie easily chokes on things because he has a petite throat (even though he claims it's average). *Robbie may have a strained relationship with his parents, since Tori has said that his mother moved out because of him and screams in her sleep, and he says his father is embarrassed of him. *Robbie is seen to have been searching for adult diapers before in Andre's Horrible Girl; he possibly needs them for his own reasons. *Currently, Robbie's least amount of screentime is in Car, Rain, and Fire , as he only appears in one of the final scenes for about a minute and a half, less than five minutes from the end of the episode, and has little dialogue. *He has said to have a pair of 9 year old socks (which he had to throw away) and a decade old pair of underwear. Gallery Click here to see Robbie's gallery. Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie